vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ari Bright Sharon
Summary Ari Bright Sharon (아리 브라이트 샤론, Ali Beulaiteu Syalon) is a High Ranker from the Ari Family. She is the Commander of the 1st Division of Kallavan's 4th Army Corp of Zahard's Army and is a Second Tier Servant of Kallavan. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, at most 6-B Name: Ari Bright Sharon Origin: Tower of God Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: High Ranker, Commander of the 1st Division of Kallavan's 4th Army Corp of Zahard's Army, Fisherman, Spear Bearer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Accelerated Development (Passive; She get stronger as she age), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Shinsoo Manipulation, Expert Needle User, Stealth Mastery (Her movements do not create sounds), True Flight, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her physical characteristics and speed through Shinsoo), Extrasensory Perception (Sensed the power of Baam's Thorn from several kilometers away), Weapon Creation (Can create dozens of white needles to attack her opponents), Explosion Manipulation (Can create explosions with shinsoo bombs), Likely Molecular Immobilization via Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Sharon can probably reverse it's flow to stop movement), Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Danmaku (Can attack using multiple baangs with a large AoE), Homing Attack (She can control her shinsoo to have it attack where she desires), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair), Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Fire Manipulation and Extreme Heat (Withstood to Evankhell's Blazing Orb which produced a heat of at least 1538 degrees), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+, at most Country level (Stronger than Dorian Frog and his Ancient Frog Pollack. Kept with and broke the sword of a casual Evankhell and was praised by the latter for her skills. Fought on par with White in their duel) Speed: At least Relativistic (Nearly blitzed a casual Evankhel and matched White) Lifting Strength: Class T (Comparable to Yuri, who can lift a mountain) Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+, at most Country Class Durability: At least Small Country level+, at most Country level '(Exchanged strikes with White. Should be at least comparable or superior to Ha Cheonhee) 'Stamina: High (Weaker or comparable characters are able to continue fighting with lost body parts) Range: Standard melee range. At least Tens of Kilometers with Shockwaves and Shinsoo techniques Standard Equipment: Needle Intelligence: High (Ari Bright Sharon favors a Needle in combat. She has displayed an extreme level of skill in using her needle when fighting against Evankhell, with the latter praising her abilities with the weapon) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' Fairy_light.jpg|Fairy Light Marine.png|Marine Fairy Swords (Preparing) MarineSword.png|Marine Fairy Swords (Effect) '''Expert Needle User: '''Ari Bright Sharon favors a Needle in combat. She has displayed an extreme level of skill in using her needle when fighting against Evankhell, with the latter praising her abilities with the weapon. '''Ari Style Needle Lethal Move - Fairy Light: A needle technique where after focusing shinsoo on the needle, the user rushes towards the enemy, leaving a trail and rippling waves of shinsoo behind. Sharon used this technique to quickly attack Evankhell in order to break her weapon. Ari Bright Sharon's Guardian Sword - Marine Fairy Swords: This is a special technique of a member of the Ari Family. This ability creates many swords out of shinsoo, which then rapidly strike down at the enemy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:High Rankers Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Matter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 6